Alluring Secret Black Vow
by SnowandEmilia
Summary: "The wingless fallen angel surrendered herself to the contract of evil. In the past they even loved each other. She ended it by her own hand." HunSey Song!Fic


The heartbroken fallen angel

Betrayed everything for a bride

In the past they had even loved each other

She ended it with little hesitation

There were once two girls, an angel and a angel was once a pure soul, her name was Elizabeta, with her lime green eyes, and her light brown hair, Elizabeta was even more pure as god. Then, of course, there was Michelle, the beauty of Seychelles, the black stained bride. With her dark brown hair and her golden eyes, who couldn't love her? And of course, Elizabeta fell for the girl. So foolish.

The stray heartbroken angel

Wandered in a town

She came across a beauty

With beautiful eyes

At the moment their eyes met

The foolish angel fell for her

As the forbidden feelings grew inside her

She knew that she had opened the gates of hell

Elizabeta flew in at dusk onto the very beautiful place, known as Seychelles. There, Elizabeta met one of the most beautiful people of Seychelles ; Her name was Michelle. Once Elizabeta saw the beauty, she instantly fell in love her. But, her golden eyes were what got a hold of her. "Why, hello." Those words escaped Michelle's mouth as Elizabeta felt a forbidden love forming, she knew she had opened Pandora's box.

What she had hoped for was the forbidden fruit

Hidden behind her back

To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen

All she had to do was abandon everything

I'll destroy my pure heart

If I'm allowed to live and love you

I won't hesitate to cut off my wings

Let me surrender myself to the enemy

Elizabeta hid the fruit behind her with a simple smile. The fruit could allow Elizabeta's and Michelle's love to actually form. All Liz had to do was destroy everything. Elizabeta loved Michelle so much, almost too much, that she wasn't afraid to lose her purity. She would even cut her wings off. Next thing that Michelle knew, Elizabeta disappeared, for she surrendered herself to Satan. But she was such a good toy...

The black stained bride

At the place she was supposed to take her holy vows

She came across a strange young lad

Smiling with majestic eyes

At the moment their gazes met

The foolish woman fell for him

As the forbidden feelings grew inside her

She betrayed everything and everyone

Before Elizabeta came, Michelle was to marry someone else. When Michelle was going to take the holy vow, she came across a boy named Daniel. "Hello, ma'am." Once their eyes met, Michelle feel for Daniel. So pathetic. So foolish. Before Michelle knew it, she risked and betrayed everything. The two had so many feelings running through their veins, they didn't know where to start.

What they have in their hands is

The fruit of lust they had desired

Combining in a feverish frenzy

Even this chaste vow that they've been holding

Is starting to become tarnished.

The pair wasted no time in fulfilling their desire as lust took over them and their actions. No longer were they pure. They were now sinners. The two were now lovers as well, Daniel, smiling at Michelle with mournful eyes as Michelle smiled back, giggling slightly. The two seemed so perfect together, almost too perfect. However, what they didn't know that was one person would ruin their relationship for an eternity.

ah- the forbidden sin

Kept cutting at the unhealed wound

A furious arrow of judgment

Penetrated the girl covered in darknes

Like I said before, not everyone was fond of the pair. Natalia, a fellow angel, was very angered by the pair's actions, and their intentions for each other. She finally figured out where tan beauty was, at Seychelles. Natalia found the black stained bride smiling down at the ring on her hand. "I found you!" Natalia held her pistol and pointed it towards Michelle. Natalia fired the gun, watching as Michelle fell, blood spilling from her body.

My dear, lying cold

I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.

My sin against God…

All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,

so I will die for you…

I believe that's my fate.

As Daniel looked for Michelle, he couldn't seem to find her. Then, he heard a gunshot. He ran to the noise, and saw Michelle dying on the floor. "No...no!" He ran to her, tears streaming down his face as Michelle's eyes started to lose their beautiful color. Daniel held Michelle in his arms as Michelle's body barely moved. Her breathing was slowing down as Daniel held her close.

Daniel wept silently as Michelle brushed a brown strand of hair out of Daniel's face. She smiled so weakly, tears rolling down her tan skin. Then, Daniel thought of something. He was thinking about the idea, it was pretty crazy, but, it might work. He gently put Michelle down as Michelle looked at him, confused. Daniel gave her a sad smile as he cried once more.

The sorrowful fallen angel

Freed from the contract of evil

In exchange for the girl's life

She sold herself to Satan and left a single black feather

And vanished away

Before her very eyes, Michelle saw Daniel muttering something to himself as closed his eyes. Michelle suddenly felt power go back into her body as Daniel finished his muttering. Michelle was about to tell Daniel to see what happened but, Daniel wasn't there. There stood Elizabeta, tears streaming down her face. Then, Elizabeta vanished leaving a single black feather. "I love you."

The heartbroken fallen angel

And the sinning black bride

If they were to plunge to the bottom of the abyss

They would still hold onto the tie of their vows,

Retaining their unforgivable sin

When the fruit of sin falls into decay

They can meet again, till then…

Michelle bawled her eyes out as she realized what has just happened. The tan beauty remained on the floor, sobbing loudly as her cries echo from the walls. Michelle looked at her hand with a ring on her finger. Michelle felt so useless, confused, and most of all, unfaithful. "Why, just tell me, why dammit!" She banged her fists against the floor as the words repeated in her head, "I love you."

* * *

AN: And that's it. I know this is confusing, just look up the song on YouTube. I really wanted to something with the song so if you can probably tell, this is based of Alluring Secret~Black Vow. I don't own the lyrics (it's sorta combined with a few translations) So sorry with any mistakes or anything else I messed up with. 'Till next time!


End file.
